


In Another Time

by TheCobraOfHell



Series: YooRan Week! [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Day 4 of Yooran week! The Prompt for today is Mint Eye AU! In this au, Yoosung was taken into Mint Eye by Rika at a young age while Saeran had stayed with his mom until adulthood. Simply put, after Seven's raid of Mint Eye- Yoosung was brought to therapy and is now released to go back- home?





	In Another Time

In Another Time

Yoosung wondered what he had done to deserve all this kindness. Well- he assumed it was kindness. After everything… he wasn’t really sure anymore. 

“You can stay at my place as long as you want, by the way,” the person driving, Seven, spoke randomly, glancing at Yoosung through the rearview mirror. Yoosung looked out the window instead. He wasn’t sure what to say to these people anymore. They had helped him through therapy, through detox, and were now taking him in, despite all the pain he had made them go through. 

He jumped at the sound of shrill beeping, his wrist watch going off with an alarm that he had forgotten he had set. Beside him, the other red head, Saeran, was opening one of the pockets of a large backpack, taking out a bottle of pill. He handed Yoosung two of the pills and a bottle of water. 

“Mnn, thanks.”

“No problem.”

The pills are bitter, but Yoosung can’t help rolling them around in his mouth anyway, anything to put off actually swallowing them. Eventually, he does swallow, and it hurts going down. 

“Do you like video games,Yoosung?” Seven speaks up again. Yoosung glanced back at the rearview mirror, wondering what he was talking about, and why he was even talking to him. “Cause I do. There’s this one I really like called LOLOL- we could try playing it together sometime!”

He can tell that Seven is forcing the friendliness- even if it is only a little bit. Seven didn’t have to continue beating around the bush, being open and accepting to a monster like Yoosung. He wonders if- perhaps- the man pities him after everything. That’s what it seemed like. But Yoosung didn’t want pity…

“Hey.” The man next to him whispers meekly. Yoosung found that he liked Saeran a little better- even if he had at one point hurt him. He was more calm, more approachable, and he didn’t seem to hide anything from Yoosung. “He’s genuine- and a little eccentric. But you don’t have to play with him if you don’t want to. It’s a process- take as much time as you need…”

Saeran had a genuine kindness to him, not even a mask to hide any heinous intentions. Yoosung would have to get used to that. 

For once, in a long while, a smile tugged at his lips. 

“Mm, okay.” The sun looked just the slightest bit brighter as he looked out the window, just barely cutting off over the horizon. “Uhh- hey.” Seven glanced back, as well as Saeran. “Do you think… in another time- we might have been friends?”

Seven was silent for a moment, then he laughed. “Hah- yeah! Y’know I bet we would’ve been best friends!”

Saeran smiles a little. “I don’t think that really matters now. What does matter is that we’re friends right here- right now. Don’t you think?”

Yoosung nodded and smiled again, twice already in one day. “Yeah.”


End file.
